The Girl of my Dreams Church x Tex
by RedVsBlueFangirlTex
Summary: Tex can't get over the fact that one of her teammates is dead, just because some idiot mercenary accidentally killed him. So she heads off to try and find him. Church is devastated and goes after her because he's a love sick idiot and there's nobody else on this planet who he could love like how he loves Tex.


So after a eight month gap of literal hell (school,) have I actually decided to write another one of these shitshows? Yes, yes I have.

* * *

"Tex?"

"Yes Leo-nerd?"

"Do you ever think that we'll escape this hellhole?" The two were out near blue base, star-gazing.

"The way I look at it, the only reason its a hellhole in the first place is because of Tweedle-dumb and Tweedle-retard, get rid of those two and you're golden."

"I'm being serious Tex."

"If I being honest with myself, no. If I'm being honest with you, yes. I'm a freelancer, you're a soldier. I can never get out of this life. But you? You're as free as a bird."

"Tex, if I manage to get out of here, you're coming with me."

"You, get me out of the military? Good one."

"Tex really, we could be free. Nobody to serve, nobody to obey. Doesn't that interest you?"

"How does being chased down by the UNSC all our lives translate to us being free?"

"Fuck the UNSC, fuck Tucker, fuck Caboose, fuck Red Team. You're the only future I need."

"That's touching, really Church, I think I even shed a tear."

"You're such a bitch."

"And you're an asshole."

"Oh I'm the asshole?"

"Oh hell yes."

"I want a second opinion on that."

"Who would you ask? Tucker? Or perhaps Caboose? Ooh maybe even Sarge! He'd sure have an opinion for you."

"You've got me there. C'mon, let's go inside, I'm fucking exhausted." He offered her a hand up, but she swiped it away and got up on her own accord.

"By now you I thought you would've realized that chivalry doesn't work on me. Also, you're not exhausted, you're just fucking lazy."

"Lazy is a relative term."

"So you'd rather fat?"

"Lazy works." Tex chuckled. The night sky was tranquil, more so than anything Tex had seen in a while. No ships being blown to hell, no gunfire, no shouting or yelling. It seemed to quenched the flames of Tex's internal rage, a monster rarely being able to be tamed. Out of the corner of her eye, Tex could see something continually flash irregularly. She glanced at it out of curiousity, then smiled, knowing very clearly what it was.

"Would you look at that? A shooting star. This could be our way out Tex." She gave him a look.

"I'm serious, please, whether you believe in shit like this or not, at least try." She sighed, feeling stupid, and wished upon the shooting star.

_To whoever the fuck this concerns, please get me the fuck out of this hellhole and away from these cockbites. *Sigh* Discluding__ Church, he's the only slightly bearable one around here. _

She smiled, being pleased with herself.

"Now was that so hard?"

"If you'd really like to know how much I wanted to do that then I can go ahead and show you." She snarled.

"Point taken." Church said with a smug grin on his face.

Nights like those were, **_perfect. _**No feuds, no actual resentment, and no malice. Just quick witted banner, and even a couple genuine sentimental moments.

* * *

God how he'd missed those times. Now all that was left of her was a couple of 'artifacts' he'd collected from getting to know her over the years. An (empty) promise ring, a cowboy hat, a pistol, and even a shard of glass from the time she'd smashed a beer bottle on his head due to his drunken advances. But his most fresh possession of her was the jet black, Mark IV Spartan helmet that lay unused on his bedside locker. (Idfk what kind of armor they wear in rvb and I don't give enough of a fuck to look it up lol.) After Project Freelancer had concluded, Tex had gone into hiding with the blues. 'Hiding,' being a relative term in this case, as camping out in an old abandoned base with a gang of idiots didn't exactly count as hiding. It was more like, seeing how long she could go without ripping someone's skull out of their own heads. And Tucker just seemed to love to test that fine line.

* * *

"Tex, darling, have I ever told you how ravishing you look?"

"You mean the other fifty times that ended in you getting a kick to the balls?"

"Well this time I mean it."

"Yeah sure, just like when you said you weren't a virgin."

"Slow your role junior, there's a lady present." Sarge scolded. Tex shot him a look, one of mild amusement.

"You better listen to 'ol gran-pappy here or its straight to your room mister." Tex said.

"Since when have I ever listened to an old coot like him?"

"Can I say something here?" Grif interjected.

A collective, "NO!" came from all three sides.

"Wait, weren't you supposed to be out there on watch with Lopez?" Tucker asked.

"Well yeah, but you can't expect me to stay out there for like, an hour. Who do you think I am?"

"A coward, a dumbass, a fatass, let's just say a lot of things." Tex said.

"You useless tub of lard, you're supposed to be out scouting for the enemy! Not blabbering on about your patheticness!"

"Oh relax, Lopez has got it handled."

"Are you fucking kidding me? He's a literal head, he can only see what's fucking in front of him. Dumbass, let me go see." Tex shoved past them. She stormed off in the direction of the entrance, but not before being blindsided by a flash of dark blue.

"WHAT THE FUCK CABOOSE!" She screamed.

"I found Church!" Caboose beamed.

"Good for you! I'm kind of busy right now!" She brushed past him. Big mistake.

"CAN I COME? CAN I COME? CAN I COME?" Tex heard the unmistaken exclamation of, "BOW CHIKA BOW WOW," from the living room. Saving herself from either ripping out Caboose's spine, Tucker's spine, or the grief from the others that would come from both of those options, she settled for giving Tucker a cold stare and begrudgingly allowing Caboose to come along.

"Tex, where are we going?"

"Outside, to check on the tin can." They sifted through the base, Caboose constantly pestering her until they came upon Lopez, turned over, a bullet hole penetrating his visor. Tex instinctively pushed Caboose back.

"Back the fuck up and go get the others." She whispered and ducked behind the thick walls of the base. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) There was no doubt in Tex's mind that the shot ripping through Lopez's metallic shell came from the gun of none other than Wyoming.

"Pleasure to see you back again you English prick. So who's your target? I can probably do the job for free." She shouted in no specific direction.

"It unfortunately happens to be you, Tex my dear. Can't have you prancing about with that blasted AI in your head now can we?" A reply came from the open canyon.

"In case you haven't noticed, that, 'blasted,' AI is nowhere in this vicinity. Seems as though your employer is selling you short." She snarked.

"Tut, tut, tut, you should never lie to a trained killer. I am aware that Omega is no longer taking up residence inside of your head. That is a given. I am _actually _looking for the one named Doc."

"Doc? That moron is probably, 'plotting to take over the world,' or something. So kindly fuck off, because he's not here."

"Who's plotting to take over the world?" Doc was quickly cut off and pushed out of the way by Tex's quick thinking. But the other blue soldier happily following behind him wasn't so lucky. Tex dropped Doc and leaped out to catch Caboose before he hit the floor.

"You fucker! He's just a kid!" She screamed.

"Well that's just how it is in this line of work, you would know that right Tex? Now, I have more pressing matters to attend to for now. But don't think this means you've won." Doc scrambled over to the two, laying Caboose on the floor and frantically prying open his chestplate so that he can get to the bullet lodged in his chest.

"CHURCH!" Tex yelled, then knelt beside Caboose. He reached out to her and she softly took his hand.

"You're going to be okay Caboose, Doc's the best medic around here." She reassured Caboose, and herself.

"Can I tell you something Mrs. Tex?"

"Yes Caboose?"

"I do not think you are Mrs. McCrabby anymore, I think you are now, Mrs. McNicelady." Tex smiled, blinking away tears. _Pull it together, you're a soldier. _Doc leapt up and sprinted out of the room to get supplies. She took her one free hand and pressed it tightly against the tornicate covering Caboose's chest. He winced in pain.

"You know Caboose, you're one of my best friends, and Church's best friend as well."

"Really, Church said that I was his best friend?"

"Yeah buddy, he told me himself. He said he loved your orange juice, and baking cookies with you, and he wouldn't stop talking about how much he cared about you." Tex could practically see his huge smile though his helmet.

"Hey Mrs. Tex?"

"Yeah bud?" She choked out, tears streaming down her face.

"Could you get my teddy bear please? His name is Mr. Snuggles." Doc rushed back in with surgical supplies and took over and she rushed to his room. She opened the door to his messy room and a smile tugged at her tear streaked face. Amongst all the chaos, a single teddy bear was tucked into the covers of Caboose's neatly made bed. She carefully lifted the bear out of the bed and went back to Caboose's side. She knelt down next to him again and wrapped the bear in his hand patting it softly and left his side to guard the entrance as the others entered the room. She heard a visible clamor as Church's sniper rifle clattered to the ground and jumped a little, steadying herself as silent tears continued to stream down her face. Church quietly spoke to Caboose as the others looked on in shock and horror. After Church finished, Tucker quietly spoke to him. Church gently clasped a hand on Tex's shoulder. She turned to face him and hesitantly collapsed into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. Tucker finished and Caboose looked at all of them.

"Church, can I please take a nap? I know it is not naptime, but I am very tired." Caboose said exhausted. Church softly padded over to Caboose and embraced him lightly.

"Of course you can Caboose, you're my best friend, I care about you so much, goodbye buddy." Church choked out as Caboose laid his head down and released a few more breaths before going entirely limp. The Reds left out of respect, not uttering a word. Doc feeling hopeless, collapsed to the floor in a heap. Church pulled Tex into a hug, and Tex motioned for Tucker to join. They all embraced each other, silent sobs wracking their bodies.

* * *

A month later and Caboose was buried right outside blue base, his teddy bear cradled in his arms. His helmet marking the grave, standing as a tombstone. Nobody was completely over the whole thing, it was either mourning his death, or denying that it happened. Tex was the latter, she didn't know why she was so affected. Death was a normal experience in her line of work. She supposed it was because he was so innocent, so much so that he seemed like a child. But that couldn't be it, maybe it was because she had watched it happen. She had been right there, right in reach of him. But hadn't reacted fast enough. So now that was yet another death on her account, well, only to her. It was all so weird and new, and awful to her. The pain of loss was like a knife to the gut. She felt so much. She felt embarrassed that she hadn't acted like a soldier, she felt self-centered for thinking that way, she felt guilty for not being able to save him, and depressed for the overall loss of his life. There was one emotion that she did understand though, rage. Pure, unfiltered, rage. Wyoming had not come back for Doc. He probably felt guilty for killing the poor kid, or more likely, knew how Tex would react, and how pissed off she would be. And oh boy was she. This was something she would not stand for, she was tired of his cowardly actions and decided that she was going to handle things of her own accord.

* * *

Wow, I'm back, never thought this hiatus would actually lead to another fanfic. Also, I cried a lot writing this, so I hope you did too ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉) Also, I had to rewrite half of this because this website hates me. Anyways, enjoy this depressive angsty mess lmao


End file.
